As it is widely known in the art, the occurrence of any type of damage to the wheel of an automotive vehicle that modifies its geometry results in the instability of the wheel, when it is in movement. This is reflected in the vehicle's performance and, more importantly, in the vehicle's reduced level of safety. For this reason, these damages caused to the vehicle wheels must be corrected.
To correct these damages, there are currently in the market some wheel-reconditioning devices. The wheels are fixed on these devices so as to be reconditioned by use of a hydraulic jack that is supported on various places of the equipment. However, these known models encounter the following main technical and functional problems: in order to fasten the wheel, these devices use the wheel hub and therefore require various types of wheel hubs in order to service the many different existing wheel models; the fact that they use the wheel center as one of the support locations to unbend the damaged section compromises the radial axial perpendicularity of the wheel.
Additionally, the damaged wheel positioning and fastening axle on these devices is supported at only one end, with the other end totally free and unsupported; with the applied stress and constant use, this axle is subject to a great amount of bending stress, which eventually results in damage to the equipment.